


Rin is Bleeding

by VorpalGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkwardness, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fun at Sesshomaru's Expense, Gen, Human Biology, Humor, Inuvember, Menstruation, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/pseuds/VorpalGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could have prepared Inuyasha for this day. Apparently nobody thought to prepare Rin for it, either. Oops. Where’s a woman when you need one!? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin is Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Inu-Fiction blog (inu-fiction.tumblr.com) for the Inuvember event. Inspired by previous discussions about how Inuyasha might react to Kagome getting her period (a common question among fans, turns out). Just a short little...something? Look it's not even 1,000 words, I don't know what else to say :P Hopefully it's at least amusing. Concrit welcome. Many thanks go to Tekka-Wekka, for her beta work on this; you're as awesome as always. :)

Inuyasha was rinsing out Kagome’s second pair of hakama in the river, when suddenly…

“Inuyasha-sama! Rin is bleeding!”

“What!?” he said, turning to her in alarm.  “What ha—”  His nostrils flared. “—ppened…? Oh.”

“Rin doesn’t know!” she said, and twisted her hands in concern. “But Rin just noticed some blood coming from between —”

“Ah…ah yeah, you… _are_  kinda that age now, aren’t ya? Heh…umm.”

Rin blinked.

“What age, Inuyasha-sama?”

“Er…I think I’ll let…one of the women handle this one,” he muttered. “Just…look, don’t be freaked out, okay? Pretty much all…young women…have that happen sometimes. I’m pretty sure it’s normal. Let me just—Sango! Right! I’ll take you to talk to Sango about this.”

Sango was not home. For that matter, even Miroku wasn’t.  
  
Instead, he found Hachi.  
  
“Ah, sorry! They’ve gone on an extermination two towns over!” the tanuki said apologetically.  
  
“What!? Without me?” The gall!   
  
“From what I hear, it was your turn to do laundry, so they chose not to bother you…?” Hachi said. “Sorry. You could help me watch the twins if you — “  
  
“Ah, no, that’s fine,” Inuyasha said. “I got somethin’ else a little more…um, urgent to take care of.” He turned back to Rin. “Guess we’ll have to see someone else about it…”  
  
Hmm. What other woman did he know nearby who…  
  
“Ah!” he said, smacking his hand. “I know! Granted, she’s old as fuck, but she’s a woman  _and_  she’s a healer, so I guess Kaede’d be a good option, yeah?“  
  
“Yeah!” said Rin, brightening considerably. “I bet Kaede-sama knows all about this stuff!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she would,” he said. “Damn, wonder why I didn’t think of her fir— the fuck?” he said, as he poked his head into her home. He frowned, and sniffed the air. Yeah, her scent was there — but not exactly fresh. “Damn it, where the fuck did Baabaa go? She hasn’t been in here for at least two hours!”  
  
“Oh!” Rin said. “She’s been talking about doing more herb-gathering, I think…”

“Damnit! Why didn’t ya tell me that, kid?”   
  
“Sorry, Inuyasha-sama!” she replied. “I didn’t know she’d pick today…”  
  
He sighed. “Well, maybe Kagome…”  he said, heading toward his and Kagome’s home.   
  
Where there were exactly zero Kagome. He sniffed the air and found that her scent was…about as old there as Kaede’s had been in her house. Damn it! She’d probably gone herb-pickin’ with the old miko, and hadn’t thought to tell him first. Which bugged him a lot more than it should, he knew.  
  
Still, it was frustrating.

“Where the hell are all the fucking women in this village!?” he said, scowling.  
  
Which was exactly when the last person he wanted to see at the moment decided to render comment.

“Why are you so intent on finding a woman, Inuyasha? Did your miko abandon you?”  
  
Inuyasha jumped about a mile high. “Fuck! What the hell, Se— “

“Sesshōmaru-sama!” Rin squealed, running to hug his brother. “You’re back!”

“Indeed,” he said, placing a hand on her head. “Inuyasha. You have yet to answer my question.”  
  
Inuyasha scowled again.  “Keh! Take a sniff, smartass, and you tell  _me_  I don’t need to find a woman right the fuck now…”

His brother raised his eyebrows. “Whatever are you —”

And then, his own nostrils flared. 

“…ah,” he said, looking down at Rin. “I…see.”

“Rin is bleeding,” she said, adding: “Rin is pretty sure it isn’t serious, because Inuyasha-sama says it’s normal for young women, but —”

“Inuyasha. Did you not give her something to…soak up the blood yet?” Sesshōmaru asked.

“What the — how the fuck would  _I_ know what to use!? Do I look like a fuckin’ woman to you!?”

“You have a wife, you dolt…”

“…who I can’t fuckin’ find right now! Shut up!”

“Have you never observed how she handles it?” Sesshōmaru raised his eyebrows again. “Do you not sleep in the same room?”

“L-look, you!” Inuyasha said, turning slightly red. “She’s very private about that shit, okay!? And I don’t fuckin’ bug her about it!”

“Then the old miko —”

“…not in town.”

“The taiji—”

“Sango’s off on some extermination thing.  _Also_  not in town.”

“…I see.”

Sesshōmaru almost shuddered at the idea, but…

…but at the same time, come to think of it, the idea of filthy humans and their not always fantastic sanitation practices instructing her on how to handle —

“Hnn,” he grunted.

“What?” said Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow.

“I…can think of another woman of childbearing age we could…hypothetically consult…”

“Oh? Then spit it the fuck out!”

He saw Sesshōmaru twitch in a way that somehow led him to believe he was holding back a wince.  
  
“Well? Who is it?”

“…my mother.”

“Oh!” said Rin, lighting up. “Are we going to see the Lady Mother!?”

“…hn. Possibly.”

Inuyasha smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re scared to visit —”

Sesshōmaru shot him a withering look. “I am not frightened of my own Honored Mother, hanyō. We merely have a…strained relationship.”

“You and a member of your family have a ‘strained relationship’? Color me fuckin’ surprised,” Inuyasha snorted.

“ _Nn_ , Inuyasha-sama, Sesshōmaru-sama, Rin is really uncomfortable —”

Sesshōmaru blinked, surprised out of whatever argument he was going to make. Scowling, he shoved Inuyasha towards the house he shared with Kagome.

“Go find whatever your miko uses. _And then_ I...suppose I will take Rin to see Mother.”   
  
"Yay!" Rin said, with considerably more enthusiasm than either of them had. He stared at the hut as Inuyasha grumbled and rummaged around.  "Sesshōmaru-sama, do you think we should bring her a gift?" she asked.   
  
He sighed, patting the top of her head. "Rin," he said. "Knowing Mother the way I do, I believe the situation will be gift enough..." 


End file.
